Wings of Heart: Hot as Fire
by Ringmaster118
Summary: Clay was planning to visit Peril and complete his promise to see her again, then see his brothers and sisters, but Skywing guards have other plans. Join Clay and Peril as they try to keep their love burning hot - and stop anyone who wants to put it out.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I only own the Plot. Also, I hope you like my fan-fiction stories. You guys never leave reviews! Also, I wrote this before book 5 came out. I'll update after I read it, ok?

Chapter 1:

Clay was finally heading home. He was going to see Reed, Sora, Marsh, Phesant, and Umber. Maybe he could see Peril on the way? He remembered his promise, and decided to stop on the border of Skywing-Mudwing territory. Clay had no idea how to meet Peril, but he had to try. Later, when a Skywing guard came to ask him what he was doing so close to Skywing borders, Clay asked him if he could see Peril of the Skywings. The guard then launched off, seeming confused. A little while later, he came back. Not with Peril, but several other guards. "Mudwing," he said "You are coming with us" Clay tried to fly for it, but they caught him in a flash. _Back to the Skywing Prision . . . again._ thought Clay bitterly. The guards placed him on the same cell as before. Apperantly, this one was reserved for him. Aflter a few hours, he heard booming from the arena. _Why do they still fight? The war is over? _wondered Clay. Where Queen Scarlet sat, there was a new dragon, the color of deep red, whom Clay had never seen before. There was a door right underneath her seat, made of adorned gold and iron, with a giant sparkleing jewl or gem. The crowd boomed, and the door opened, and the dragon that came out . . . "Peril!" whispered Clay. She looked beautiful, adorned in rubies matching the jewl on her door. Clay saw guards flying by with a Sandwing, and Clay pittied the poor dragon, going to his death. He noticed, suddenly, that there was a guard with an odd-looking spear, pointed right at Peril. They were forcing her to fight.

The Sandwing was dropped by the Skywings and fell limply onto the cold stone. The fear in his eyes was dreadful _Why do they do this to me?_ thought Peril _am I nothing, but a monster?_ then, she thought _He wouldn't think so . . ._ Peril purred at the thought of him, which made her opponent flinch. Clay was the only who could touch her . . . she remembered his tough scales, how they didn't turn to ash when she touched them. She let off a little bit of steam at the thought, scaring the Sandwing even more. "Skywings, Mudwings, Friends of the Throne" boomed Queen Ruby "Today, we are going to watch Sandstorm fight the Champion, Peril!" the sandwing cringed as the match started. Peril thought sadly _He might not think I'm a monster . . . but everyone else does. _For a moment, Sandstorm looked at Peril's sad eyes, then looked at the guard treatning her with a spear, then relaxed a little bit. _Sandstorm understands, at least. _thought Peril. After the noise from the crowd died down, Queen Ruby boomed "Let the fight Begin!" and Sandstorm fled to the far end of the arena, like they always do before Peril had to kill them. For a moment, she hesitated to fight. Then, she was poked with a spear, which ment 'get out there or I'll kill you'. Peril didn't even know there was a spear that could poke her without melting. She extended her wings, and rocketed at Sandstorm. He started to burn and cry.

Before Sandstorm died, Peril wispered in his ear "I'm sorry I had to kill you, Sandstorm", and he let out his last breath. Peril let out a tear as the crowd cheered her on. She started to head tword her room, but then Queen Ruby said "But . . . Today I have a treat for you." This suprised Peril, as they only do one fight a day."A dragon said he wanted to see Peril out by our borders" Ruby continued, making the whole crowd laugh. Peril was hoping that it wasn't _Him_. She couldn't bear to fight if it was. "He wanted to see Peril, well, now he is!"Ruby roared, as guards brought in a giant, muscle-y dragon with colors of amber, dark brown, and pale looked like clay, only bigger. _Please no please no please no . . ._ Peril hoped, but when the head looked up, she saw a broad jaw, a goofy look on his snout, and what melted her the most, was two blue eyes that promised ,even in the coldest storm or most wet night, they would keep you warm. There was no doubting it. This was Clay.

Clay had been dragged from his cell when the fight was almost over, to be put face-to-face with Peril. She had grown since last they met."Mudwing" said the dark red dragon "I am Queen Ruby. Tell me- why did you want to see my champion Peril?" Clay's stomach lurched. He didn't want to tell everyone he had a crush on Peril, so instead he said "I promised Peril I would come back. Some of you remember me from when I was put in her, with a Seawing, a Nightwing, a Sandwing, and a Rainwing, whom killed Queen Scarlet, remember?" that got the crowd's attention. They were whispering and pointing untill Queen Ruby roared "ENOUGH! Now, if Peril really wants your company, than let's see if you can last a night with her! Guards! Put them both in Peril's room. Also, outside, set a Fireline so they don't escape."Apparently, a Fireline is where you make a line of fire-wood and light it up on fire, then made it so the smoke so that it wouldn't let anybody fly over it. When the guards finally locked the door, Peril flew over and hugged Clay. She felt warm, but it didn't hurt him. She said "Oh Clay . . . I knew you were going to come soon . . . we all know you ended the war . . ." but Clay stopped her there and said "Peril . . . Kestrel's dead. She was killed by Blister."despite Kestrel abandoning her, Clay could see the rage in Peril's eyes."I swear, I'm gonna kill Blister!" she said with anger, but she looked calm, as if she were deciding if she were really sad about Kestrel's death.

"Peril" said Clay sympatheticly "I'm sorry you have to kill all of those dragons" "I know" said Peril sadly "Now I know I wasn't born to kill like you were, I was forced to". Peril was slightly upset by that because she thought that was one of the main things they had in common, untill Clay said "I wasn't born to kill either. I talked to my brothers and sisters and they said it was because I was their Bigwings, the oldest dragon in a clutch, and it was my instinct to help the other Mudwings hatch" This brightened Peril's spirit. After a bit, Peril said "You know, the only dragon I want to kill is . . ." she paused. Why hadn't she thought of this befrore? "I know what I'm going to do" Peril continued "I'm going to challenge Queen Ruby for the Skywing Throne." "Are you crazy, Peril? She has that spear that could kill you!" argued Clay "That spear . . . it's the only one. We could sneak out and break it! They keep it in the Wepon Vault. Can you break down the door, Clay?" This time, Clay didn't argue. He rammed into the door, and they flew through the fire(neither were hurt because Clay is fire-resistant and Peril is practicly fire). When they reached the Wepon Vault, Peril got it open by melting the latch. The spear stood out from the rest because it's pole was golden. Peril melted everything but the point. Clay took that and hid it in Peril's room. In the morning, everyone was astonished neither Peril nor Clay were killed. Before Queen Ruby could speak, Peril shouted "Queen Ruby, I challange you for the throne of the Skywings!" Queen Ruby was astonished, but signaled the guards to bring her a spear. The spear they brought loked like a normal spear, except it had a golden pole.

**Phew! I barely got through that and can't wait for the next chapter! I'm writing it now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I only own the plot, and have not read book 5.

Chapter 2:

Peril gasped in horror as she saw the spear- the one she thought she melted. Then, Queen Ruby jumped down, ready to fight. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Ruby striked, Peril dodged, Ruby slashed, Peril perried. Clay was being held back by several guards, unable to help. "Your gonna regret challanging me, _champion"_ hissed Ruby as she tried to stab Peril."Your gonna regret that, _Queen_" said Peril slyly as she got close enough to slash at Ruby's face. Ruby hissed, then hit Peril with the point of the spear. She prepaired for pain as she expected it to run through her, but nothing came. She felt as if tree-sap were running down her scales. Peril looked, and saw the metal of the point melted all over her. _Of course_ she thought as she looked at Clay's grin. He had waited to come out of the vault to get the point of the spear, and covered another with the melted gold to _look_ like the spear to kill Peril, and put it back. Although, he should have told her about it. Ruby looked terrifyed as Peril melted the gold away to show the wooden core. Ruby dropped the spear and tried to fly away, but Peril slashed at her wings, making her unable to fly. In a second, Ruby was pinned and burning in the talons of Peril. She screamed as she died, being burned alive. As she lost her last breath, the crowd chanted "Long live Queen Peril!" over and over again, and Peril thought _why didn't I do this earlier?_

In the Skywing Palace, there was enough gold to give to every tribe, and still have enough left to fill a cave. Clay wondered if they secretly caught the scavanger thet killed Queen Oasis. Peril had given him a special room, and enough gold and jewls to cover his wings in. It had been a few days since Peril had been crowned, and it was pretty awsome being the guest of honor and getting a feast every day. Reed, Marsh, Pheasant, Sora, and Umber had been invited here, and they were supposed to arrive today. Clay was going to see if they arrived yet by checking with Queen Peril. When he reached the Throne Room, he kneeled and asked "Queen Peril, is there any news of my sibilings?" Peril replied "No, but I'm sure that th-" but was cut off by a small , bright-red guard rushing in. "My Queen" he said with a small bow before continuing "There was 5 Mudwings spotted near our borders. How should we adress it?" Clay made a huge smile. His sibs were here. "Ask them their names. If even one of them replies either Reed, Phesant, Sora, or Umber, escort them streight here. If they question why, then say 'Queen Peril has requested audiance with them, involvong someone they know' got it?"the guard closed his eyes running through what she said in his mind before opening them and saying "Got it" "Great" said Queen Peril "Now go, Robin. Amber, prepair a exotic feast with a Mudwing's choice of food." Then Amber started asking Clay what he would perfer at the Feast. He replied "I would like cows, hippos, maybe some elaphants or rhinos . . . ." untill Amber was counting on her talons. When Clay finished, she said "I'll prepair any of those we have". A little later, Queen Peril said "Hide behind my throne, I think it'll be better if we suprise them."

No sooner then Clay had hid behind the throne did the doors fly open, with 5 Mudwings escorted by 10 Skywings came in. Clay reconized them instantly. In the front was Reed, the current Bigwings of his sibs. On his sides were Pheasant and Marsh. Behind him was Umber, and Sora bringing up the rear. From above, their formation would look like an arrow. Reed bowed, followed by Pheasant, Marsh, Umber, and finally Sora. Then, Reed asked "Queen Peril, why have you requested audiance, and whom is the dragon we know?" No sooner then he had asked the question Queen Peril awnsered "Maybe I can answer you with this?" as she gestured to her side. In an instant, Clay emerged from behind the throne and said "It's good to see you, sibs". In a second, they were all piled on Clay, except Reed, whom just stood there, smiling. Clay thought Reed looked smaller then when they last met, or maybe he had grown. They talked, they laughed, they were having a great time, untill Amber came in and said "Mudwings" they all looked over, then she said "Your feast is ready". If anything went faster than a group of Mudwings goiong to a feast, it hadn't been made yet. Clay was in front not because of his speed, but his size. He blocked the way for most of them. When they reached the feast table, Queen Peril was already there. When all of the Mudwings asked how she made it through, she said "Shortcut". Marsh, Pheasant, and Umber had all ready dug in, followed by Sora, Reed, and Clay. Halfway through the feast, Clay got up and asked if he could have a moment alone with Peril. They went into Peril's old room, the one she had when Queen Scarlet was alive. Then, Peril asked "Now, what do you need Clay? Is something wrong?" and he replied "No, Everything's perfect. That's why I asked you to come in here." then, he kneeled, got out a beautiful ruby, and said "Peril, will you marry me?"

**Author's note: I don't care if you don't beleive in dragon weddings, I do because of book 2 when Whirlpool said 'She could marry again' when Queen Coral found out Gill died. Also, I think it's cute :3 Now, one or two more paragraph(s) to go! Also, I don't know how a dragon would kneel, but I thought it was also cute.**

Peril was overwhelmed. It was a good thing dragons didn't blush, or else shewould be covered in it. Although, she was covered with steam as she said "Yes, Clay, I will" and took the ruby into her talons. It was shaped like a heart, and it didn't melt in her talons. Peril felt Clay wrap his tail around hers, and then she leaned agenst him. After a few moments, he leaned over and kissed her. Peril was feeling her scales heat up, and was worried it might burn him, but leaned closer. After a while, they left to go back to the feast. Pheasant asked Clay why he had left, but before he could answer, Peril said "I have an announcement to make". It took a few moments for all of the Mudwings to quiet down, but when they did she continued "Brothers and sisters of Clay, I am betrothed to him" All of the Mudwings started cheering for Clay, and after a moment Peril said "You are all invited to come to our wedding at the end of the month, or in seven Dragonets of Destiny are invited as well" and sent out messangers to tell Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Starflight. "Sora, Pheasant, would you be my bridesmaids? I was also going to invite Tsunami, Glory, and Sunny to be my bridesmaids as well, but there's room for two more." They agreed, and then, after the Feast, Queen Peril asked a few guards to escort them to a giant room with 6 beds(origionally for Sandwing or Mudwing soldiors staying when their Queen visits). Then, Peril and Clay went to their room. The bed was stone, as if someone tried to cut out a piece of the castle to get it. "I'm sorry there's no leaves to lay on I'd burn them".Peril thought Clay would be uncomfortable, but instead he said "I'm used to rocks. The leaf bed felt weird anyway." And before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

(wedding day)

Peril was pacing back and forth. It was almost time for her to go out there. The flower-girl, Sunny, was saying comforting things to cheer her up, like 'Don't worry, Peril! No need to get nervous!' or 'It's gonna be alright out there.' untill she had to go out to scatter the hibiscus petals. Now Peril was all alone, for a few moments. Shw had nobody to walk her down because her brother died long ago, and Kestrel is dead as well. Plus, anyone would get burned if they touched her, _except Clay. _Peril always purred at the thought of him. Now it was time to head out. Peril felt the Rubies she was adorned in to make sure they weren't melting. She never knew if jewls melted. Then, she slowly walked out. There was a Choir in the backround. Clay was standing up ahead, an onyx or two on his scales for dress. Same for his Bestdragon, Reed. Tsunami, Queen Glory, Pheasant, and Sora, the bridesmaids, were adorned with rubies just like Peril herself. Queen Coral, Queen Moorhen, and all of the 4 queens'(Glory and Peril count) tribe members, mostly noble blood. Peril noticed that as she walked, the petals would burn. Oops. When she finally reached Clay's side, the preacher went on and on. The only dragons still awake were Starflight, Clay, Peril, and the Preacher himself. Eventually, he got to the 'I do's and asked "Clay, of the Mudwings, do you, take Queen Peril of the Skywings, as your lawfully wedded wife?" Peril, for no reason, was worried that Clay would say no, but instead said "I do" then the preacher continued "And do you, Queen Peril of the Skywings, take Clay of the Mudwings to be your beloved husband?" and not wanting to wait anymore, Peril said "I do!" and then, the preacher said "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Then Clay leaned in and kissed her. Some of the dragons breathed fire to the sky as a celebration, and then they went off to enjoy some wedding cows. Later on, when it was time to go to sleep, Peril said "I hope we'll be great rulers one day." and Clay said "I know you will Peril, your a great dragon. It's one of the reasons I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi awesome fans! Glad you like my work! Sorry this took so long, school and author's block got in the way. I don't want to take too long so Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the Wings of Fire. That was quick :D**

Chapter 3:

Clay was guarding the nest of his eggs while Peril was working on making a non-deadly-but-still-entertaining-arena. Most of his sibs were with him, except Pheasant, whom was guarding Peril non-stop to make sure nobody attacked her. They couldn't even trust their own guards because almost the whole Skywing tribe was furious about the eggs. Luckily, Reed, Pheasant, Sora, Umber, and Marsh were always on Clay's side, and they also became very close to Peril. It seemed almost impossible- a Skywing and a Mudwing having eggs. Only a handful out of the two tribes weren't angry. Clay didn't see what the problem was, because the eggs could either be Skywing or Mudwing, right? All of this was starting to confuse him. Clay turned to the eggs. They were a metallic red-brown, with streaks of gold every here and there. Marsh and Umber were trying to heat up the cauldron of mud the eggs were in. Skywings needed to constantly heat the eggs, while Mudwing eggs needed to constantly be in mud, so it seemed correct. Clay got a message from Tsunami saying that she had an egg herself, and that it hatched two dragons! He wanted to write back, but was always guarding the eggs. He also needed to talk it over with Peril to see if everything would be alright if he went. The last time he saw Tsunami was over a year ago at his wedding. Clay was visiting his tribe when it was her hatching day, and on HIS hatching day, a crowd was gathered outside the Palace because of the egg, blocking the messenger from delivering the scrolls. The eggs bobbed around the cauldron. One, the largest, was filled with golden streaks. Clay guessed that it was the Bigwings, like him. Just as he found the Bigwings, he found the runt. The smallest egg was a rich red-bronze color with the faintest orange streaks. It was half the size of the Bigwings egg, but yet, Clay felt small just looking at it, for some reason.

Peril was working on a way to have arena battles without having to kill the opponent, when Clay walked in. "Hey, Peril, Tsunami sent a scroll a few weeks ago asking me to visit her and her hatchlings, River and Clam, so, is it okay if I go? It's been a long time since I last saw her, and Sora said she would come with me for protection. I won't be long, I promise." Peril sighed. Fewer dragons have tried to attack the eggs in the past few days, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle . . . "Alright, but be back soon, promise?" Clay kissed her on the cheek and said "I promise" then he flew out with a giant ruby in his talons. What was it with Clay and rubies? The next few days were rough without Clay. He might have only been with Tsunami for a day, but the Kingdom of the Sea is about 3 days up and 3 days back from the Sky Kingdom. It was a day from when Clay was supposed to return with Sora when a storm hit. The winds were coming from the northwest, where the Icewings were. Not even the strongest of Skywings could fly through this storm. Peril was worried about Clay. The storm raged for 2 days, but afterwards, no sign of Clay. Peril was in tears when he didn't show up the day after the storm hit. Or the day after that. A whole week went by after the storm, but only angry protesters came to the castle. "Oh Reed . . . Clay hasn't come back yet, and the eggs are only 2 months from hatching! What am I going to do?" Reed thought for a bit, and then said "its ok, Peril. Clay and Sora will be back soon, I know it. In the meantime, you can start the Arena battles anew. Skywings will actually be able to fight without getting killed, and you can find your own champion. I, Marsh, and Umber will guard your eggs and Pheasant will stay by your side all the while." Peril looked over her shoulder. Reed was smiling, but not the same silly smile Clay had. Reed's smile was concerned and serious, while Clay's always looked like everything was going to be alright. As she walked down the corridor with Pheasant by her side, Peril looked down at her talons. Whenever she did that, Clay would put his talons on hers, and say "Don't be sad, Peril. Whatever's bothering you, I'm sure it'll be alright." But he wasn't here to comfort her. Clay had helped her become a queen, but without him, she was nothing. Suddenly, Peril heard talons dragging behind her. "Pheasant" she whispered "don't look, but we're being followed" Pheasant pricked her ears up for a moment, the nodded in agreement. The torches above flickered with a brilliant flame. If they could catch their pursuer off guard, she could knock them out with one of the torches. They would either have time to get to the eggs, or Peril could burn them with her touch, as much as she hated doing that. Peril whispered the plan to Pheasant. It was raining outside, which would cover their whispers from the pursuer. They're pace gradually quickened, followed by drops of water and small splashes. Peril also noticed a second pair of talons following the first. It wasn't going to be easy, but Peril and Pheasant could handle it. "Ready?" whispered Peril to Pheasant as they neared a corner. When they turned, they waited there a few moments before attacking their pursuers. One of them said a familiar "ACK!" after Peril heard it, she looked down upon her unconscious pursuers, and saw Sora and Clay.

Clay was lying on a bed of rocks, unconscious, with Peril at his bedside. "Well, how was I supposed to know it was Clay behind me? All I heard was Talons along the floor, until Clay said 'Ack' and fell unconscious!" Peril argued with Sora. Pheasant wasn't near a torch, so she just tackled Sora straight on, whereas Clay got knocked out, and was like that for almost a week. "Well, you could've just wrestled him! He's immune to your touch!" Sora was right. If Peril had just wrestled him, he would be conscious and if he WAS a pursuer, he would've died anyway. He was covered in scars and bruises. It looked like one heck of a flight home. "I'm sorry Clay . . . I hope you're alright" Peril whispered to him. "Don't worry" Peril looked up. Clay had a big bruise above his eye where she hit him, so he was partially squinting. "Clay!" Peril was in tears at the sight of him awake. Of course, the tears turned straight into steam because of her being born with too much fire. Clay kissed her and asked "How are the eggs? It's been so long since I last saw them." Peril replied with a sniff "Less than 2 months from hatching. And sometimes a Skywing egg hatches early. You could be a dad any second now" Clay smiled. Peril had missed it over the weeks since he left. "Although, I feel like I didn't eat for years! Are there any cows available?" Peril snorted "If Umber didn't eat it already. Reed caught a trace of poison in my meal, so now Umber is the cook. Yesterday I found a bite in my hippo!" "I don't care. If I can go to the Sky Kingdom with a broken wing, I can eat a cow with a bite on it!" Peril gasped "you broke your wing?" "Well, it got torn for a few days if that's what broken is!" Peril sighed with relief. A torn wing can heal in a matter of days with just a few leaves on it, but a broken wing takes lots of nurses and weeks to heal. After dinner, Clay took Peril on a stroll. The moon was full, and Sora was nearby, so they felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

"Clay! Clay, wake up!" Clay groaned. The sun was barely up, and he was very tired. "I'm getting up, Peril, now what is it?" Peril looked completely shocked "The eggs are hatching". As they rushed to get to the Nursery, an angry mob outside thundered out all noise. They knew the eggs were hatching, but they didn't want that to happen. When they got there, there was a bowl of water and a bowl of mud in front of the cauldron with the eggs in it, just in case the Skywing hatchlings wanted to be cleaned and the Mudwing hatchlings wanted to be put in more mud. The first one to hatch was the large golden-streaked egg. To Clay's surprise, it didn't look like a Skywing or a Mudwing. In fact, it looked something entirely new! His head looked like a Mudwing, except for the horns; neck and back was curved, like a Skywing; forearms broad, like a Mudwing; wings big and powerful, like a Skywing; a crocodile-like tail that Mudwings have; hind legs like a Skywing; and spines/under scales of a Mudwing. The colors were from beige to grey to dark brown. It then started to head-butt the second largest egg. Peril looked shocked at this, and was about to stop when Clay assured her it was alright. The next one was more beige then the golden-brown Bigwings, but seemingly bright. She helped the Bigwings with the next two eggs. Both of them looked metallic grey or silver, but as they hatched, Peril gasped. "The one with a duller color, she has too little fire. The shinier one has too much, like me. Normally a dragon with too much or too little would have to be killed, and the mother banned from the breeding program." Clay could tell she was frightened "The one with too much will scorch the land it walks on, the one with too little will absorb the heat from it leaving a stone-cold patch of land." Clay thought for a moment, then said "Wouldn't it balance each other? They wouldn't have to die!" Peril thought for a bit, but didn't respond. The next was a pale brown egg with red streaks in it. Clay noticed the order they were hatching was from biggest to smallest, and wondered if that's how he would've hatched his sibs. It looked like the rest of the sibs, but Umber could tell there was something wrong "Look at the way he walks-it's uneven to the way we walk. He must have been crooked in the egg. He might not be able to walk as well as the others." The last one left was the runt's egg, but no one was helping it hatch, they just huddled around it like they were afraid. "Why aren't they helping it?" Clay asked "Because" Peril replied "If more than one Skywing egg is laid, the smallest is probably the most dangerous." Clay was about to argue when the runt's egg started to hatch. Most runts would either not be able to hatch and die trying, or as soon as they hatch they would die. There was no way out for the poor runt. But, as soon as it hatched, it surprised everyone, he didn't just survive, he _breathed fire_.

No one could believe their eyes as a white fire burst from the little runt's mouth. It heated the room, but Clay could feel slight chills down his back. All of the other hatchlings were terrified in a corner away from the white fire. When the runt finally stopped, it seemed like it was _snowing inside the nursery!_ "Frost fire . . ." breathed Peril "It was said that an Icewing of old was losing his unique powers to the ice, so he put them in a cloud, and one day it will rain frost fire upon an egg worthy of it. Queen Scarlett told me that story when I was a hatchling myself, so I thought it wasn't real . . . " "Wait" interrupted Clay "Are you saying that our son has this 'Frost fire' stuff? It seems pretty cool to me." Peril just smiled and looked over at their hatchlings. "What shall we call them?" she said finally. "Hmm, I think the Bigwings should be called 'Dusk', because he's neither Mudwing nor Skywing, and Dusk isn't a name for Mudwings or Skywings either. Oh, let's make them into a separate tribe all together!" "Slow down, Clay! First let's name them! Okay, the next one, the pale brown one, maybe 'Godwin', I heard your friend Starflight say it once, and it sounds pretty good to me." "I got the next name! Okay . . . so how about, for the one with too little fire, 'Monal', it's a bird I found when I flew over the mountains. It was delicious!" Peril sighed. "I guess I get to name the hatchling most like me . . . 'Krakatoa'? I'm running out of ideas, honestly!" There were only 2 hatchlings left. Finally, Clay said "I got it! Before the frost-fire stuff hatchling, 'Gneiss', I stubbed my claw on some once and Starflight told me what it was." Peril laughed "Why does this always link back to Starflight?" "No clue" "Wait, I got a name for the last one! It's not that complicated, but I like it. 'Cliff'" "Huh" said Clay "Dusk, Godwin, Monal, Krakatoa, Gneiss, and Cliff. I like it. Let's start working on their rooms. Thanks for helping us, Reed, Marsh, Pheasant, Sora, and Umber. Maybe in a few days we can head to the Mud Kingdom? I barely remember my last visit, and you guys deserve better than to just sit around and guard my eggs. It's your call. After a while, Reed said "We don't have to go home, and we're happy to guard your hatchlings." Clay looked around. Pheasant, Marsh, and Sora smiled, agreeing, while Umber was playing with Godwin. They liked it here, and they would do anything to protect Clay's family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks out there to all of my fans, no matter what book! My next 'Wings of Heart' story will be Glory and Deathbringer, called Wings of Heart: Wild as the Jungle (credit to thund3rx13 and that one guest). Also, any OC you think would be good in the story just message me about it :3. Already #8 for favorites, hoping to be in the top 5 soon :D. Now disclamer: I only own the plot, and maybe Dusk, Godwin, Monal, Krakatoa (the dragon), Gneiss, and Cliff. By the way, If one of you can guess where the names origianated from (ex: Kestrol is a bird, Sora is a swamp bird, etc.) and I'll feature the winner's own dragon as, like, a messanger or something like that who helps the main charecters later. I'll explain it more in a message. Enjoy this chapter! Also, read book 5, and, WOW. Although Sunny came across Peril and Riptide, and Peril has her own backstory from Ruby. Although, I'm sticking with the beginings :3.**

Chapter 4:

Peril sat next to Clay as Sora was teaching Cliff, Dusk, Godwin, Monal, Krakatoa, and Gneiss how to fly. Dusk soared past them faster than any dragonet they've ever seen. Godwin tried to keep up, but she was too slow to reach him. Monal and Krackatoa were flying side by side. Because Monal absorbs heat and Krackatoa constantly gives it off, they could touch each other, but only for a few minutes. Gneiss was trying to help Cliff, whom was struggling in the back. "C'mon, Clay! Just a little further, your almost there!" Gneiss squeaked. They were almost two years old, yet Cliff hadn't breathed fire since he hatched. In fact, he was just like any other runt, who luckily survived. If he had anymore special powers, he showed no sign. "Ha! Looks like the runt isn't so special after all!" teased Dusk. They might have been sibs, but they still had Skywing blood. "Yea!" Godwin shouted after him before being bonked on the head. "Dusk, you better be nice to your sibilings or you might wake up with your tounge burned off!" threatened Peril. Now Dusk looked afraid. He knew as well as everyone else that Peril once burned dragons in the arena. What he didn't know was that she was just trying to stop him from bullying Cliff and Godwin. ". . . I . . . can't . . . fly . . . any longer . . ." panted Cliff as he struggled to stay in the air "Don't worry, Cliff! Your almost there!" encouraged Gneiss, the only one who stood up for Cliff. Monlal and Krakatoa would mind their own buisness whenever he was being bullied. Godwin would always side with Dusk. Suddenly, Cliff dropped from the sky. It looked as if he passed out from working too hard. Peril guessed he always tired out because he used up all of his energy from when he hatched. Clay shot out at him, but he was flying too slow, at the rate Cliff was falling. Peril knew she could pass him in a second, but if she caught Cliff he would be burnt. There was the chance he could be fireproof, but Peril always kept a safe distance. Although burns could be treated, he could die from that fall. Peril then launched out, not wasting another second. The wind rushed by her ear, reminding her of all of the battles when she would launch at her opponent. Peril caught Cliff just inches above the ground. As soon as she did, Peril's talons turned blue, and a dragon was screaming nearby. Cliff was passed out, and he wasn't screaming. The rest of her dragonets were flying above her along with Clay, just staring at her. That was when Peril realized her mouth was open.

_The Clouds werean icy blue. The sky was turning pink. The end of a 6-month day had come in the glacial wastelands. Hail was watching Princess Glacier practice her freezing-breath. "Uncle Hail?" she called to him "Why don't you work as the Chief Guard? Mom said you knew lots of magic, even if you're not an animus, so, why do stay inside the library rather than defend our people?" Hail sighed, before saying "Because my magic has a cost. It takes up all of my energy to fly even the shortest distances. If I wait long enough without doing anything physicial, I can do amazing things in my control. If I do, lets say, a lot of flying, I wouldn't be able to control what I do with my magic. I could hurt alot of dragons, Icewings or no. If I read, I can learn more about the ice. If I know more about the ice, the more I can do with it. My magic also takes a toll on my soul. If I do too much evil with it, it will start to kill me. I have tried once before to be a Chief Guard. I killed lots of dragons, and tried to do it for good, but I knew I had done evil. I don't have long." Hail pointed to a large black spot on his chest "This is the consequence for killing dragons with my magic. It is starting to spread up to my kneck. When it reaches my head, I will die. My powers forever lost. But if I release my powers into the clouds before I die, a worthy dragon will have my powers. A humble dragon, who would stand up for all dragons, will be chosen by a storm." Glacier perked up "Uncle Hail, what if I get your powers? I would be a great Queen!" she said proudly. Hail shook his head "I know what you will use it for. But, even if you are worthy, my powers could stay in the clouds for even after your death! I sure hope not, for the longer my powers are in the clouds, the less 'tame' they become." The scene faded into a haze as Hail and Glacier turned into the faces of a Mudwing and a Skywing._

"Cliff!" said the Skywing "I'm so happy you're alright!" "Careful, Peril, remember your Talons?" said the Mudwing. Cliff's hazy sight turned clear as he realized who the two dragons were "M-Mom? Dad?" he said with as much strength he could muster. The dream he had seemed to turn to mist as he was pulled back into the present. He looked around, and realized he was in the nursing room. He went there often, but he didn't know why. His parents always said it was because of when he hatched, but nothing more. All of his aunts and uncles were looking at him, as if his mother scorched him to the bone. He turned his head back to his parents. His dad had talons on the side of his rock-bed. His mother looked to be in the bed next to him. Steam was rising from the corners of her eyes. Cliff took a closer look and realized her talons had turned blue. How could that have happened? Talons only turned blue if you would go too far in the Ice Kingdom and start to freeze. His Mom would melt any ice underneath her, so how did it happen? Cliff looked back to his dad, as if he asked, he said "You fell, and when Mom went to get you, well, she caught you it's just . . ." Suddenly, Gneiss' head popped out of nowhere and sputtered "You froze Mom!" but then added "You did it by accident, I'm sure." Cliff was just stunned by it. Slowly, he remembered his dream about Hail and Queen Glacier. "Dad . . ." his throat felt like it was full of claws, but he had to tell his dad the dream. "What is it, Cliff?" Cliff looked down, trying to remember the whole dream. "Well . . . I had this dream . . . it started with an Icewing named Hail . . ." When he fininshed, everyone in the room looked shocked. "I-I think that's what happened. I can't remember all of it." Mom had her head in her talons. Dad was about to say something, when there was a loud explosion from the library in the next room.

Dusk, Godwin, Monal, and Krackatoa all came stumbling in. They were in such a rush, Godwin's tail accidently bumped Krackatoa "Eeek!" it was just a small burn, but something had made them on their talons. Even Dusk looked terrified. "What happened?" said Uncle Reed in a rush. Monal flew up and said "Dusk was trying to breathe fire on the dragons in the mob through the small window. The stone started to crumble away, so all of those angry dragons started breathing fire at the same spot. We used the scroll shelves to block it and give us some time, but they're burning as we speak." Cliff had a little strength left, so he got up out of the bed. He always liked when Uncle Starflight would visit and teach him how to read, but it was only once a month. If he could salvage at least this one scroll, he would treasure it. "What are you doing, Cliff?" Gniess called after him "You need rest!" Cliff grunted and continued to trudge tword the library. This caught Dusk's attention "Hey, Dung-brain, where are you going? Are you as stupid as you look?" This still didn't stop Cliff. He needed just one scroll. Mom and Dad were too busy treating Godwin's burns to notice Cliff leaving the room. There was this one scroll, binded in silver and sapphires that Cliff always wanted to read. Uncle Starflight would teach him bits and parts of the scroll, but never enough to fully read it. The most common words he came across was 'ice' and 'cold'. Something had drawn him there. Cliff was also taught the Author, _Hail of the Icewings_. If Cliff could know more about his dream, he would know what happened to his Mom and her blue talons. The library was filled with fire and dragon's roars. Over at the far end of the Librar, where there was no fire, Cliff saw a pedistal with the very scroll he was looking for on top of it. The last time Uncle Starflight came, he wasn't allowed to read the scroll, but he was taught most of the words found in scrolls. There was banging from the other side of the shelves agenst the walls. _I just need a little time to get the scroll and leave_ Cliff thought, but as he reached for the scroll, something inside him wanted to read it. _Okay, maybe just a little bit more time than that to read it_ Cliff reached out and unraveled the scroll. He looked a little while down the scroll, because his dream probably took place not too far from Hail's death. But, Instead of events about what happened, like a biography, Cliff read: **I figured out the key to a knew kind of breath other than I have now, I call **_**Blizzard Breath**_**.** As he read on, Cliff realized this wasn't a biography, it was like a scroll to keep track of what Hail learned. Suddenly, the shelves broke open in one final firey blast. Rolling up the scroll, Cliff tried to remember the Blizzard Breath he read about. He knew it was hopeless to try because he wasn't an Icewing, and he likely didn't have Hail's special powers, but it was worth a shot. _I would draw in a breath, empty my thoughts, and imagine controling the force of a Blizzard_ recalled Cliff. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and imagined himself in the Ice Kingdom. The snow was raging in a furious storm. Cliff imagined he could direct it anywhere. Suddenly, five Skywings showed up on the ice, shivering and trying to stay warm. Cliff decided to aim an icey blast around them. It worked, forming a wall of ice around them. But Cliff knew this was just his imagination. When he opened his eyes, he saw a huge wall of ice in front of him, and five Skywings were trapped inside.


End file.
